


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boxing Day, Christmas, Comedy, London, M/M, MeetCute, New Year's Eve, New Years, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius keeps running into Remus. It’s not holiday magic but it sure feels like it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just happened. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

Sirius licked his lips and stared at the bottles of wine in front of him. Another Christmas party, another choice of wine to bring with him. He liked mixing it up so his friends thought he was at least a little creative. Sirius would say luckily it was Christmas Eve and soon these choices would be done with but that wasn’t going to be true because that time between Christmas and New Years brought its own parties. His life between the two weeks before Christmas then right up to New Year’s Day was full on glitter, champagne, and socializing. Not that he didn’t love his friends and adoptive family. But sometimes he just wanted some bloody peace and quiet. Also, it’s been a few years since he enjoyed I like this, so he should be happy. But at the same time he really didn't want to do a thing.

“What says, ‘this is the fifth bottle of wine I bought this week to bring as a hostess/host gift so I’m running low on money and ideas, but I don’t want to look too cheap’?” A voice next to asked with a low chuckle.

“I was just thinking something along the same line” Sirius smiled before looking over at the man next to him. He was tall with olive skin and curly hair. He was wearing a garish Hanukah sweater, but it somehow suited him. “Nice sweater.”

“Thanks. The menorah actually lights up but I didn’t fancy wasting the batteries here. But now I’m wondering if I should have turned them on.” The man grinned, revealing his dimples. “I actually have two parties to get to tonight.”

“Me too.” Sirius groaned, remembering his promises to both Marlene and Alice. “My ugly sweater is in the car for the second one.”

“See, my nice shirt is in the car for the second one.” The man laughed.

“Mine doesn’t light up. What a pity.” Sirius frowned.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you think anyone would notice if I didn’t bring wine? I feel like it’s the polite thing to do but I never see other people bring things. Maybe I'm just not paying attention enough?”

“I’d feel like an arse if I didn’t bring something,” Sirius replied, picking up two bottles of red wine with a pretty label.

“I agree. I think I’ll get the same.” The man reached for two of the same bottles. “Have you had this kind yet?”

“Absolutely not. I choose based on how pretty the label is. Look it’s a bloody mermaid. Who doesn’t like a good mermaid?” Sirius held up the bottle with the shiny label.

“I don’t get the appeal. Don't they bring men to their death? The men probably deserved it.” The other man said, studying the label. “I do love the mermaid hair trend though. I’m a stylist, so I’ve had a lot of people come in dropping a few quid for it.”

“You do hair?”

“I know, mine is hideous.” He tucked the bottles under his arms then tugged at his curls. “My lovely mother passed me down a lot of things and this was her worst.”

“I like it.” Sirius smiled as they headed towards the cash wrap.

“Your hair looks rather long and silky. That’s an expert opinion.”

“Expert, right.” Sirius raised an eyebrow as the stopped in line.

“Purely.” The man bit his lip. “What product do you use?”

“Bit of shampoo and conditioner. Just regular stuff.”

The man looked impressed. “I think I’m jealous.”

“Don’t be,” Sirius assured him as the man in line finished up. “Everything else I got from my parents was shite. Go ahead.”

“Ta,” He smiled, stepping in front of Sirius and putting his things down. A minute later he was paying then heading for the door. “It’s was nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Sirius watched the man leaving, assuming that it was the last time he’d see the handsome stranger. But thanks to a bit of holiday magic and a few degrees of separation that was not going to be the case.

After spending two hours with Alice, Frank, and far too many children Sirius headed to Marlene and Dorcas’ flat for Christmas eve where his childless friends were. He stood in the lobby with Peter and Mary about how they were all happy not to have any children quite yet. Maybe someday but not yet. The elevator doors opened up as Peter was talking about how James and Lily and Frank and Alice were probably just about to tuck their little ones into bed as they were just starting to enjoy their night really.

“Well, if it’s not the man with the nice hair.” The man from the store came off the elevator.

“Light up sweater and curls.” Sirius smiled, noticing that the candles on the menorah were now alight.

“Oh, yours has bells, that’s fun.” The man pointed to the reindeer sweater that Sirius was wearing. “You’re not going to Dorcas’ party are you?”

“I am…” Sirius smiled.

“Ah, that’s the one I’m leaving.” He frowned. “I should have gone to this second but my parents would have been cross if I didn’t get home for Christmas Eve. I’ve another quick stop to make on the way too."

“You’re not Jewish?”

“Oh, I am. Mum. Dad’s Catholic. We’re a fun guilty household.” He smiled at the elevator began to beep.

“Sirius, you coming or are we leaving you to continue to chat him up?” Mary laughed.

“I’ll let you go. Have fun, Sirius.” The man winked before heading towards the door.

“Oi, what’s your name?” Sirius shouted as he stepped into the elevator. The man didn’t answer before he had already walked out the front door. “Bloody hell,” Sirius said as the doors slid shut.

“You don’t know him?” Peter questioned.

“Should I?” Sirius asked.

“That’s Remus. He’s mates with Dorcas. He works at the salon that Molly owns, you know?”

“He does?”

“He’s been to some parties before.”

“I’ve been living in Hong Kong for the last five years.” Sirius reminded his friend as if Peter could forget that Sirius was running his family’s real estate company after his horrid parents had died and left it to him. Reg finally took over and Sirius left for good. He really wanted nothing to do with the company, but he also wanted to change its practices. They were generally unethical, so if he could do something about it, he wanted to. But now he was back for good. He had visited London from time to time but he didn’t spend much time with people outside the Potters and Peter.

“Right, well, he’s round every so often. He’s a good bloke.” Peter said. “Maybe too good for you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at his mate.

***

Boxing Day Brunch with the Potters was a tradition that was missed by Sirius when he was away. For years he suffered through family Christmas but then would be free to go to the Potters for a mental and emotional respite. He had spent Christmas with the Potters this year, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t looking forward to the brunch. The brunch brought in their friends from all around too.

“So, ah, is this Remus Lupin going to be coming by?” He asked Peter after taking a sip of his orange juice.

“Why are you asking after Lupin?” James raised a questioning eyebrow.

“No reason. Just bumped into him the other day and we had a nice chat.” Sirius shrugged, trying not to make too big of a deal of it.

“Are you interested in him?” James asked eagerly. James always wanted everyone to be in a happy relationship. Some romantic part of the man’s brain really just pushed for it for some reason. Sirius thought it was a bit daft, but at the moment he really wanted to have the dumb romance that James was always after.

“I don’t know him.” Sirius laughed. “I just found him — engaging when we met.”

“Engaging. Who are you, Duchess Kate?”

“I’m more of a Meagan, I’d say.”

James snickered, “Remus is coming by. Probably soon, I think he has somewhere else to be but don’t quote me on that. We’re not close mates but we’re friendly enough.”

“You can’t make friends, you have a child,” Sirius joked.

“As does Lupin, you know?”

“He has a child?” Sirius frowned, “Oh.”

“Does that change things for you?”

“No, I’m just a bit taken back by it.” Sirius really never saw himself dating anyone who had children. Not that he knew Remus enough to want to date him but this seemed to throw things off just a bit.

“His kid was at Alice and Franks on Christmas Eve.” Peter pointed out. “Teddy.”

Sirius remembered the little curly haired kid, a bit younger than the others. “Where’s the mum?”

“Passed away. Remus takes care of Teddy by himself. Well, with the help of everyone else around them. It does take a village.” James nodded as the curly-haired tot they had been speaking of came walking into the room with Remus Lupin trailing behind him.

“You’re not wearing your lovely sweater,” Sirius said, almost kicking himself for those being the first words out of his mouth. He always thought he was smoother than that.

“Nor are you.” Remus frowned. “It’s Remus by the way, but I’m sure that you’ve figured that out by now.”

“Yes, I’ve been well informed.”

“I’m sorry I can’t stay long. I’ve got to get that little guy to see his grandparents.” Remus said, pointing to his son who was now playing with Harry and Neville.

“Ah, I see.”

“Excuse me lads, I’ve got to see if my mum needs a hand.” James excused himself with a wink and Peter followed.

“What a lame excuse, don’t the Potters have people to make sure things are taken care of?” Remus said with a low chuckle.

“They do, but Effie likes to do everything she can. But I know James was just trying to get out of here because he thinks he’s some matchmaker.”

“We’re a match, eh?” Remus smiled. “We hardly know each other. I just know you like reindeer, and you choose your wine by the label.”

“And you have a son and are a hairstylist who is jealous of my hair.”

“And I’m Jewish and Catholic.”

“Right, forgot about that bit,” Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. “You’re also funny.”

“And you’re a bit of all right,” Remus said, blushing a little. Sirius did as well. “I’m glad to have accidentally bumped into you in the wine aisle, but it looks like we would have been forced together at one point or another.”

“I don’t think I would have been too sad about that.”

“So, Sirius, where have you been? I’ve been around these people for about three years now and haven’t seen you. You’ve been mentioned, though.”

“I was overseas. Doing some things.” Sirius didn’t want to get into the whole real estate empire that his parents had passed on to him unwillingly. It wasn’t something he enjoyed talking about at all.

“Vague and mysterious.” Remus nodded. “I like it. Well, I hope you’re going to be sticking around for a bit. I’d like to get to know you more than just chatting you up in the wine aisle and seeing you at mutual friend’s parties.”

“Oh, you were chatting me up?” Sirius said sarcastically.

“Am I not being obvious enough?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “I think I’d be inappropriate if I were more obvious.”

“No, you're very clear about what you think about me.”

“Good. I hope I’m not reading it wrong that you feel the same way.”

“You’re not.”

“Even better.”

Sirius chatted with Remus for a little longer before being interrupted by Marlene and Dorcas. Sirius was absolutely smitten with this man. He was funny and handsome and didn’t seem like he was a complete idiot like some of the men he had dated in his past. To be honest, Remus seemed like he was too good for him on paper. The only downside he saw in the man was that he had a son. Sirius didn’t want that be a downside but he just didn’t see himself as a kid yet, especially a toddler who’s sole provider was Remus. Sirius worried about getting involved with all that.

Remus left the brunch only an hour in, so their time together was cut short. Sirius was left to think about what to do with a man who had a child. He couldn’t just pull him, could he? Well, he could but they were apparently going to be in each other’s lives thanks to fate so it’d have to be more than that. Sirius wasn’t the best at relationships. None of them seemed to stick. But that was the point of relationships, wasn’t it? They don’t work out until they do? He just didn’t want to have to worry about a child. Plus, what if the kid hated him? That’d be the end of anything with Remus. Sirius just needed some more time with the other man to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius checked his watch. He was officially very late for Marlene and Dorcas’ engagement party. He had managed to oversleep his alarm by an hour and a half. It wasn’t even because he was out partying the previous night. His body just didn’t feel like getting up. Probably due to the fact that he was at a party nearly every night for the last month and today was just another party. On top of that Sirius didn’t understand why the women were having a party in the mid-morning. Was that a thing to-be-married couples did? Either way, Sirius hated it. He also hated how late he was now. There was going to be no slipping in and being unnoticed. Everyone was going to give him a hard time.

When he went to open the door to the restaurant the party was being held the door flung open and hit him in the face, “Fuck.” His hands flew up to check his face for any damage. He didn’t plan a trip to the hospital that day.

“Oh shite! Sirius. Shite, shite. I’m so sorry.” Remus said, stepping closer to him, gritting his teeth. “Are you okay?”

“Remus, I thought you fancied me. I didn’t think you wanted to murder me.” Sirius complained, dropping his hands when he realized nothing was broken or bleeding. It just hurt a bit.

“I was just so jealous of your good looks I wanted revenge.” Remus frowned, gently touching a hand to his cheek. “Really though, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” His thumb gently stroked Sirius’ cheek. Sirius did everything not to lean into the touch like a cat.

“Yeah, I’m all right. I think Maybe a bruise will come later but I don’t think I’ve any permanent damage.” Sirius said as Remus dropped his hands.

“Thank god.” Remus let out a loud sigh.

“Now that I’m not dying, I didn’t realize you were coming to this.”

“I’m actually leaving.” Remus pointed behind him.

“Leaving, already?”

“It’s been on for a good hour and a half. I have to go pick up Teddy from my parents. They have some things to see to today and can’t watch him all day.”

“Right, child.”

“Does it bother that I have a kid?”

“No, I just forget you have one. You don’t seem like a kid having type.”

“Yeah, well, things happen.” Remus shrugged one shoulder. “Why are you so late?”

“I overslept.”

“I’m actually a bit jealous at that. I couldn’t sleep last night for no reason at all. Have to love random bouts of insomnia.” He laughed.

“I think I found the sleep you lost.” Sirius leaned moved so someone could get by to go into the restaurant.

“Well, I’m glad someone got some use out of it,” Remus said, glancing at his phone. “We really need to stop meeting like this. You don’t happen to be going to Peter’s birthday tomorrow, do you?” The taller man questioned.

“I am actually.” Sirius smiled widely.

“Good because as far as I can tell, I’ll be there the whole night. Unless if some emergency comes up, which I don’t think it will, fingers crossed.”

“Brilliant. I’ll let you go get your son.” Sirius smiled, leaning against the restaurant’s wall.

“Thank you. Sorry I nearly maimed you.”

“You didn’t, though.”

“Thank god. I am only interested in pretty faces.” Remus bit his lip before turning around and leaving with a goodbye.

Sirius headed inside the restaurant, with a bit of hop in his step like he wasn’t nearly killed. He really needed to stop just flirting with Remus and talk to the man if he wanted to do anything about it. But they only seemed to catch one another for at most an hour in their few meetings.

***

They had already placed their orders, and no one had heard from Remus, which the table had all though peculiar. Apparently, Remus was always on time and always alerted others when he was late. He was the epitome of responsible, “Unlike you Sirius.”

Sirius glared at Dorcas who was still giving him shite for oversleeping the day before and missing a large chunk of the engagement party. “Shouldn’t we text him?”

“Why don’t you?” Peter asked, taking his phone out. “I’ll give you his number.”

With very little hesitation, Sirius took the number and sent a text to Remus. Their conversation went as follows:

_Hi Remus, this is Sirius Peter gave me your number. I’m assuming an emergency happened. Hope all is well._

**Sirius, hey… yes an emergency did happen. My son got a toy soldier up his nose somehow. I’ve been in the A &E for most of the day. Staying home the rest of the night with the kiddo. He’s all right but I find hospitals tiring. Tell Peter I’m sorry.**

_Sad that you’re not here but happy that Teddy is okay._

**I’m sad I’m not getting shrimp tacos. The sauce they put on it, to die for.**

_I’ll bring you some. I mean, if you want._

**But you’ll miss Peter’s party.**

_I can go meet them after._

**You really would?**

_Sure. Tell me what you want and where you live and I’ll be there after we’re done eating._

“You’re going to his flat? Damn.”

“His son is there. I’m just bringing him dinner. I’ll join you lot after I drop him some food. Poor bloke’s been up the A&E for the better part of the day with no doubt a fidgety and fussy child.” Sirius said before taking a sip of his drink. He had never done anything like this for someone before. Clearly, he really fancied Remus. Plus, this would let them chat without having to be coming or going or any interruptions with the exception of Teddy, which couldn't be too bad.

After telling his friends that he was just being nice, and had no there motive than be to mates with Remus, he took Remus’ food to his flat not too far from where they were eating.

Sirius was let into the flat after ringing up then went to the third floor where Remus lived. “You are truly a marvel. Thank you.” Remus said with a large grin after he opened the door. “Come on in.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to bother.”

“No bother. You were kind enough to come. Teddy’s out cold now, long day.” Remus took the bag and stepped aside to let him in.

Remus led Sirius to the kitchen/dining area where he sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. Sirius sat next to him and took an offered glass of wine. “I knew I jinxed myself when I said barring an emergency.” Remus scoffed as he took out the take away box.

“It happens, especially with little ones I’m sure.”

“So, me having a child, does that bother you? I know you said the other day it didn’t but it’s hard to date with a kid. I’ve tried and failed a couple of times.”

“It doesn’t, really, it just makes things a bit more complicated, doesn’t it? What if we get together and Teddy doesn’t like me? Or if we end up not working out? There’s a whole little person with nothing to do about it getting hurt.”

“It’s rather horrifying, isn’t it?”

Sirius nodded, “Can I ask—”

“About his mum? Of course. She passed away in childbirth. We were more friends than anything. It was a one night stand that ended up horribly wrong.” Remus frowned. “Not that Teddy isn’t brilliant, but we lost her in it all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Remus smiled as he finally opened the container.

“So you’ve tried dating since?”

“None of them worked, clearly. One ended up hating kids. Another, Teddy hated. There was a woman who I thought was going to work out but she ended up finding me to boring because I couldn’t go out whenever I wanted.” Remus picked up one of the tacos.

“I never saw myself dating someone with kids but that’s only because I never met anyone I fancied who had kids.” Sirius watched Remus take a bit of his taco. “Now I do.”

“Yeah, someone you’ve only met briefly a handful of times? How’s that going?”

“Quite well, he let me into his flat and gave me a glass of wine. I have that going for me. I also think his kid is a funny little thing that I wouldn’t mind getting to know. I also don’t see myself getting angry that he wouldn’t be able to come out whenever I requested. I do like plans.” Sirius said, leaning on the counter.

Remus finished the first taco with one more bite and nodded. “Can I tell you, I knew who you were when we met in the wine aisle?” He disclosed.

“I wondered. You must have seen my pictures somewhere.”

“I did and the first time I saw you I thought you were fit. When I saw you in the store I was a bit nervous to say that I knew you because I thought I might be weird.”

“It wouldn’t have been.”

“Not stalkerish, that’s good.”

“I would have done something daft if I saw you in pictures then in real life. I would have detailed something strange, I’m sure.” Sirius laughed before taking another sip of his wine.

“So, why were you in Hong Kong? I’ve heard different stories here and there but nothing whole or nothing that makes sense.”

“My mother’s family was from there, and they owned a real estate conglomerate. My father was from here and owned an equally large company. Their marriage was nearly all business and they merged businesses, headquartered mainly out in Hong Kong. About five years ago they both died in a plane crash —“

“Sorry,” Remus said, as people always did when they didn’t know the Black family.

“Don’t be.” Sirius shook his head. “They were not nice people. But, ah, they left me the business because they never amended their wills, so I went to work to try to fix things because they treated everyone like shite. I did that until my brother finished school and came to take over. Now I’m home and starting a home for LGBTQ young people.”

“Oh, wow.” Remus cleared his throat. “That’s amazing.”

“I would have been homeless because of my quote, unquote lifestyle if it weren’t for the Potters when I was a teenager. A lot of people aren’t that lucky to have others there for them.”

“The Potters are pretty amazing people.” Remus nodded.

“They’re always doing things for others. I wouldn’t’ be half as kind as I am if I didn’t have them in my life.”

“Well, you’re very sweet, so I think that somewhere in your genetics things went right.”

“There’s a good Black gene somewhere. Me, my brother, my cousin and her kid, and my uncle all got it.”

“I’m happy you did.” Remus finished the second taco. “You’re also half god in my book for bringing me food. I was starving, and this is exactly what I wanted.”

“I’m unsure what to count this encounter as but if it’s a date I feel like I now have a lot to live up to.” Sirius laughed, watching Remus clean up the container and bag in front of him.

“It’d be an odd first date but not my strangest, probably.” Remus sat back. “It’s nice talking with you and not just flirting. Not that I don’t mind flirting with you, but I’m glad we can hold an actual conversation.”

“Oh, me too,” Sirius assured him quickly. “I may look like someone who’s just pretty with no substance, but I do have substance.”

“A lot, it seems.” Remus nudged his foot against Sirius’ calf. “If you want to get back to the party, I won’t keep you any longer. I’m sure they’re a few pints in by now.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sirius said. “I mean unless you want me to go.”

“No, I don’t, but I didn’t want to make you feel like you needed to stay.”

“I certainly don’t feel like I need to, but I wouldn’t mind it.”

“We could watch a movie. We could make try to make it an actual date.”

“That sounds brilliant.” Sirius grinned.

“Great. I have popcorn.”

They made the popcorn then settled in on the sofa to While You Were Sleeping because it was appropriately festive enough to fit the holiday season but not blatantly about Christmas. Sirius felt comfortable in Remus’ flat as if he had been there a few times already. Halfway through the movie his head was resting on Remus’ shoulder and they were holding hands. It felt ridiculously standard, but it was ridiculously wonderful.

“See you could have just told me you knew who I was in the store. It’s not nearly as weird as saving a bloke, pretending to be his fiancé, and then falling in love with his brother. If you did that with my brother and me, I would have stayed very far away from you.” Sirius joked as the credits rolled across the screen.

“Yes, well, that was obviously my second plan if continually running into you didn’t work.” Remus laughed softly. “This was a nice date.”

“I wasn’t even expecting to go on one tonight and I have to agree.” Sirius sighed. “I’d very much like to kiss you if that’s okay.”

“It’s very okay,” Remus said with a quirk of his lips.

Just as Sirius was about to lean in to kiss Remus, Teddy came running down the hall, “Daddy! Daddy! I had a bad dream.” He heard Remus let out a low groan.

Sirius sat back in the sofa as the four-year-old came padding into the living room, stopping short when he saw Sirius. “Hi, Sirius.”

“Hi Teddy, sorry about your dream.”

“It was very scary.”

“Well, I’m sure dad will take care of that.” Sirius stood up as Teddy ran over to climb on his dad’s lap. “I’ll let you get to the monster scaring. Thanks for the movie.” Sirius said to Remus with a smile, trying to show that it was okay. Yes, he was sad he didn’t get to snog that man but it was not the end of the world, or the end of them going on any dates in the future.

“If you’ll wait a few minutes…” Remus stood up as well with Teddy in his arms.

“No, I’ll leave you to it. Don’t worry.” Sirius ruffled Teddy’s curls. “How’s the nose? I heard you had a bit of an adventure.”

“I made a mistake.” Teddy frowned, turning in his dad’s arms to look at Sirius.

“It happens.” Sirius laughed.

“Here, Ted, why don’t you go into your room and turn on all the lights. Then pick out a book. I need to see Sirius out.”

“Okay.” Teddy nodded as he was set on the ground.

Remus and Sirius walked to the door as Teddy headed back towards his room. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Sirius said as they stopped at the front door. “It’s all right.” He pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “We’ll try again another time. Will I run into you tomorrow?”

“No, I’ve worked all day. Will you be stopping by the Weasley's for the twins' birthday the day after?”

“I was planning on it,” Sirius said.

“You’ll see me there.”

“Good. Make sure your son doesn’t stick anything else up his nose.”

“I’ll be on high alert.” Remus smiled. “Thank you, again for stopping by and oddly making this a first date.”

“My pleasure.”

Sirius said as Remus opened the door. “See you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

After spending nearly two hours in and out of shops the day, Sirius decided to just settle on money in a card for the twins. He was never any good a buying gifts and just seemed to do worse with kids. If he was going to date Remus, he was going to have to improve in that department.

He usually didn’t do children’s birthdays either, but these children were related to his brother’s boyfriend. Remus was going to be there as well. Remus was the essential part of the whole thing, not that he didn’t love his brother and Bill. But he really wanted to spend more time with Remus. How could he not want to spend more time with Remus?

“You’re here?” Nymphadora looked surprised when Sirius stepped into the Weasley house, which seemed filled to the brim with people already. He had never gone over to the Weasley’s house without it being full of people and noise and kids everywhere. There were always kids everywhere, even before Molly had the full brood of them. He didn't understand it.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Sirius said, adding the two envelops to the table of gifts for the two younger twins.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t seem like your type of party. No alcohol, no loud music.” She said mostly sarcastically, but Sirius was sure there was a little truth in there.

“He fancies Lupin,” James said, coming over to where they were standing by the gifts.

“Oh, that’s cute. You two must be adorable together.” Nym grinned and clapped her hands. “He’s with your brother, Bill, and Peter in the kitchen staying out of Molly’s way mostly.”

“Thanks.” Sirius nodded to his younger cousin and best mate before going towards the kitchen.

“Hello, brother dear,” Regulus said, leaning back against the counter.

“I thought you were staying in Hong Kong for the New Year.”

“Changed my mind. Bill wanted to be out here with the family. I followed.”

“I’m not sure if that’s romance or stalking.” Sirius joked. He knew that it was romantic because Bill did love his family and Regulus as well. There was nothing in Hong Kong for Regulus to do except work, so being with Bill was much more important to him.

“It’s romance, if they’re in a committed relationship and not at odds, I’d say.” Remus shrugged.

“Mmm, better than following a bloke down a wine aisle.”

“Oh, wow, you’re flirting. You two are flirting. My brother is flirting with someone.” Regulus stood up straight. “This usually only happens when he’s drunk.”

“I’m fairly certain we're doing more than flirting. I think that we’re dating.” Remus smiled.

“Sirius doesn’t date either.” Regulus shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re doing a really good job of making me look like a twat.” Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus’ hand brushed against his.

“You don’t need help with that. But I’m happy you’ve found someone that’s interested in actually dating you.”

Remus just laughed as Molly came over to shoo them out of the kitchen and to somewhere that wasn’t in her hair. His brother and Bill went to see the kids while Remus and Sirius found a quieter place to be that wasn’t in the middle of everyone. That was hard to do, but they eventually settled on close to the front door. Sirius knew nearly everyone kept glancing at them because Reg was right, he didn’t date. “So, ah, where will you be celebrating the New Year?” Sirius asked as he stood against the doorjamb.

“The Potters, of course. I’m guessing you’ll be there as well.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “I’m hoping you’ll be, that is.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Should we go together? As a date? Like, I can pick you up at your flat then we can go as a couple.” Remus offered.

“What about Teddy?”

“He’s staying at his grandparents for the night. I’ll be free the whole night, alone with nowhere to go until at least early afternoon.” Remus spoke softly, leaning a bit closer.

Sirius smiled. “It sounds like a date.”

“A proper one too.”

“The movie was proper enough. But tomorrow's plans sound just as good.”

“And maybe a kiss a midnight?” Remus grinned.

“Maybe.” Sirius bit his lip. He was going to be getting a New Year's kiss, as long as nothing came up because that seemed to be a theme with Remus and Sirius since they met a week ago.

***

Honestly, Sirius couldn’t remember the last time he went on an actual planned date. Normally he just fell into things and relationships with people. He wasn’t even sure if people ‘dated’ in 2017. Did it look like going with someone to a New Years Eve party? Whatever it is, he felt as if this was some big moment in his life. Which was odd because it was just a party and it was just a date. Maybe Remus was going to be much more in his life than a flash in the pan. Or it could be because he was worried about getting involved and hurting poor Teddy.

But he didn’t have much time to think about that because Remus was knocking at his door. That was good because Sirius was horrible at overthinking things.

“Hello,” Sirius said with a grin when he opened his door.

“Hi.” Remus smiled as Sirius looked at the other man in his dark trousers and a green button up shirt under his wool coat. He looked even more handsome than he had over their previous meetings.

“I’m kissing you right now.” Sirius declared, standing up straight. “If that’s all right.” He amended.

“God, please,” Remus stepped in so they wouldn’t be snogging on the steps in front of any passersby. Sirius was glad that he wasn't too forward because he had been dreaming of kissing Remus since Teddy had interrupted him the other night.

“Normally, I’d wait until the end of the date, but since we were interrupted last time, I think this is just a makeup.” Sirius pushed Remus back against the now closed door and then leaned up because the other man was too tall.

“Sounds good to me. Plus, how cliche would it be to have our first kiss at midnight?” He laughed as Sirius’ hand came up to his neck, his thumb resting on his jaw.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus, which were a little chapped and cold, probably from his walk from the tube. But it was okay because it was still a pleasant kiss. Okay, not just pleasant but fantastic, it made him want just to stand there the whole evening and kiss him.

“That’s a good way to start the evening off.” He sighed when he pulled back.

“Yes, an evening of no running off in an hour or so or surrounded by 15 children.” Remus pressed a quick kiss to Sirius’ lips once more. “We should go though because I think if you keep kissing me like that, we won’t be going anywhere. Not that I wouldn’t mind, but we did make plans.”

“That’s very tempting.” Sirius stepped back. “But I want to make this a real date. Not that our first date wasn’t real.”

“Very true.”

“Then, maybe, you can come back here after?” Sirius said, feeling his cheeks warming.

“You think that you’re going to do that well? I didn’t realize that you had such a large ego.” Remus snickered, taking Sirius’ hand.

“I have high hopes, not a large ego. Okay, no, I can have a big ego, but I do have high hopes about this.”

“I think you’re probably right to have both. But I won’t be pumping your ego.” Remus opened the door. “I hope you don’t crash and burn.”

Needless to say, the night at the Potters went well. They had fun with their friends and spent the first few moments of 2018 snogging like they were teenagers. They didn’t spend much time following the clock striking twelve at the Potters. Sirius and Remus wished their friends a good night and headed back to Sirius’ flat, but they didn’t go right to sleep, of course.

The next morning Sirius rolled over and looked at Remus, who was on his phone texting. Sirius hoped that didn’t mean that he was going to have to go anywhere. He wanted to enjoy a nice slow morning to celebrate the New Year. “Have to run off?” He said with a long yawn.

“No, just confirming I don’t have to be anywhere. I have nowhere to be until dinner time, actually. You’re stuck with me for a while if you don’t mind. I don’t want to get out of this bed.” Remus put his phone aside and moved to rest his head on Sirius’ chest.

“I certainly don’t mind. So, we completed a successful date without interruptions.” Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders.

“Yes, we did. What does that mean do you think?”

“I’m not sure. But I think it’s a good sign.”

“I think the good sign was that we kept running into one another and then you didn’t run scared when Teddy came in right before you were about kiss me.”

“I want to try to have a relationship with you if that’s okay. I don’t know much about having a child or dating someone with one, but I’m willing to learn. I’ve always been a quick study, ask James or my brother.”

Remus laughed, “If you think that you can do it then I’d like you to try. You just have to promise not to break my heart too hard if you have to end it because I don’t want to have to worry about Teddy. He’s already met you, and normally I keep my dates away from him. In fact, only one person in my past has met him.”

“I can’t say I won’t break your heart because I can’t predict the future but I will try my hardest not to.”

“I have a good feeling about this.” Remus pressed a kiss to his sternum. “A very good feeling.”

Sirius did too.

***  
 _One Year Later…_

“What are you doing?” Remus looked at Sirius funny when he stopped short in front of the Potter’s front door. “It’s bloody cold.”

“I know, but I wanted to ask you something.” Sirius stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat, not only because he was freezing but because he had something in his pocket that was very important and he wanted to make sure it was still there.

“That can’t wait for us to be in the warmth?” Remus laughed. He was used to Sirius doing dramatic things by now. Sirius was glad that nothing he did seemed to drive him too crazy.

“No, because it’s not something I want to do in front of everyone, but I couldn’t find a good way to do it earlier and I thought maybe in the car…”

“You’re asking me to marry you?” Remus laughed, moving closer to Sirius.

“I’ve ruined it.”

“You haven’t.” Remus kissed him slowly. “You’ve ruined nothing, you’ve just made my whole life wonderful. Teddy’s too.”

“I asked him, you know?”

“Yes, and what did my five-year-old son have to say on the subject of marriage?”

“He said, ‘Neat. Can I be in the wedding and will there be cake?’”

Remus laughed as Sirius finally took the ring out of his pocket. “When did you ask him? You know how kids are with secrets. He told me what you got me for my birthday and Christmas because you took him with you on the trips.”

“I told him when we dropped him off at the Weasley’s.”

“Oh, good.” Remus smiled as Sirius took his hand to slid the ring on. “You haven’t actually asked, you know?”

“Shite, I’m horrible at this.” Sirius paused what he was doing. “Will you put me out of this misery and marry me?”

“Of course I will.” Remus continued to chuckle as Sirius put the ring on. “Thank god we met in the wine aisle.”

“And in the lobby.

“Then at brunch.”

“And then you nearly murdered me with the door…”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know, it was sort of like fate flinging the door open.”

“Cheesy.”

“I try.” Sirius kissed him. “Now this is taken care of, let’s celebrate. Everyone probably knows, I told James, he can’t keep a secret. Another reason I had to do it out in the cold.”

“God, no, he’s worse than Teddy.” Remus took him by the hand and led him inside for another wonderful New Years Eve.


End file.
